


Good News

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready hears from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "war's end" kiss
> 
> Spoilers for MacCready's personal quest.

MacCready's hands are shaking too hard to open the envelope.

Whatever's in the letter, this moment is going to be seared into Jessie's brain forever. She doesn't have to ask to know who sent it. Daisy's face when they walked in the door had been more than enough.

They've been waiting for news from Big Town for weeks. Red should know if the medicine worked by now; this is the verdict on Duncan's survival.

Jessie exchanges a short glance with Daisy and puts a hand on MacCready's arm.

"Let me?" She asks gently. It takes a moment, but he hands her the letter.

She doesn't draw it out any longer than she needs to. Halfway down the first paragraph she sees the important part-- _he's going to be okay_ \--

"It worked," Jessie says, stunned by the relief that washes over her. She looks up from the paper to make eye contact with her boyfriend. He'd obviously been bracing himself for bad news; she watches the disbelieving joy take over his expression. He makes a noise somewhere between laughter and a cheer.

He isn't graceful when he kisses her. He grabs her by the hip to stabilize her for a dip she isn't expecting; Jessie feels like she's swallowed something warm and fizzy. They come out of the kiss giggling like kids.

"We did it," He says, and there's so much emotion in his voice that Jessie thinks she might cry.

"We did it," She echoes back, and he picks her up off the floor. She laughs as he spins her around, holding on tight to his shoulders. 

"We did it!" He's practically shouting now, too excited to remember their audience. Jessie ducks her head to kiss him, and Daisy clears her throat.

MacCready puts Jessie down, but the downshift in the energy doesn't do anything to the buzzing happiness in the air. She'd dropped the letter in the commotion, and he leans down to pick it up, smiling wider than she's seen since she first said 'I love you'. While he reads the letter, Jessie looks over at Daisy.

"About time a story got a happy ending around here," Daisy says, smiling.

Jessie enthusiastically agrees.


End file.
